CT : Dark War's Beginning
by TrillianRose
Summary: The Porre army invades Guardia, and where's our hero? Constructive criticism is always welcome! R+R please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Chrono Trigger.  
  
CT : Dark War's Beginning  
  
Why was the once grand Kingdom of Guardia a pile of fallen stones? Why was the once beautiful forests of the of the North continent smoldering in the earth? Where was the justice? Where was the parry? Where was the hero? The great hero that saved the world, yet disappears the moment the word of war breaks out? Well, in order to find out where this great hero was we would have to rewind about 5 years to where he was alive. Yes. That's right. We'd have to go back before he died.  
  
So, as the scene rewinds before ours eyes we see the crowd coming back to watch this grand spectacle, the soldiers taking their torches where the fire once was, the dead soldiers returning to life, the army's fighting, the army's return to their stations and the sun returning from behind the dark clouds and the years rewind without event. To fast for you? Why don't we watch it as the scene unfolds..... 


	2. The Questioning

CT : Dark War's Beginning - The Questioning  
  
Crono sat on a large boulder, staring out into the sparkling water. It reminded him of something, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. For a long time he stared out into the stormy blue depths of the ocean. He was so transfixed by the swirling waves that he didn't even notice the far away sobs and quick footsteps coming up behind him.  
  
A small gasp from the sobbing figure awoke the new prince with a start. He turned to see his best friend a few feet away, the tears on her cheeks shining in the sunlight. "C-crono....what are....you doing...on my rock?" Lucca asked between sobs.  
  
"Just sitting, but I'm done now." Crono felt guilty for invading his friend's personal space, and didn't feel the need to push further. As he walked away from the rock Lucca's sobs died down and she ran after him.  
  
"Don't you want to know why I'm crying?" she searched Crono's face for an answer.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted anyone to know, you usually come to this spot to be alone," he answered. 'At least, that's why I come here,' he added to himself.  
  
"Oh," still searching for an answer Lucca continued, "I come here because just the sounds of the waves wash away the stench of failure." Lucca said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh." Crono gave an awkward chuckle, then walked away briskly.  
  
Lucca watched Crono leave and then took her place on the rock. 'Crono...why have you been so distant lately?' Lucca was now more concerned for her friend more than her self at the moment. Crono's reaction wasn't right, very unusual. Whenever Crono saw someone down he would always try and find some way to make them feel better. Crono used to make everyone laugh, and yet, here he was avoiding everyone. Lucca started crying again at this thought. Crono become much more serious during the last events of the adventure, but Lucca felt the adventure changed everyone, they all had to toughen up. But Crono didn't seemed relieved that the day was saved, the future restored and that everything went back to normal. Yet he celebrated like there was no tomorrow after the peace was restored, but he slowly drifted away.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Crono walked, he did his best thinking while walking, so walk he did. So many things have been troubling him lately. Also, he's been building them up, making things a lot tougher to deal with. He was now the prince of the Kingdom of Guardia, he pledged to protect this kingdom. Even if he wasn't a prince he was still a noble, a member of the court and would do everything to protect his king. But after spending a lot of time in the future his view on the present wasn't exactly proud.  
  
In the future he saw the republic working wonders. Each and every person was happy. People lived longer, had time for leisure. The poor were treated with kindness and respect. Everyone went about their daily business not worrying of anyone's problems but their own.  
  
Crono thought it was wonderful how people acted in the future, none of this 'It's the king's fault the economy is falling' or 'Without the King's wishes the crop will surely fail'. Crono was thinking toward the future, or was he? 


	3. Painful Memories

CT : Dark War's Beginning - Painful Memories  
  
Crono awoke to the sound of the birds outside his window. He spent the night at an inn in Porre. A few people had invited him to ask him there, wanting to know more about him and his adventures. Crono hesitated at first, but then considered it wise to meet the people and make friends.  
  
Crono got to the lobby of the Inn and saw a few people hanging around and talking. A man dressed in blue made his way over to Crono. Crono turned to face the man, his face showing no expression.  
  
"Prince Crono, I presume?" The man asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"That would be I." Crono answered, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"If you would come with me..." The man half escorted, half dragged Crono to a hidden room in the back of the Inn. Crono sat himself in a nearby chair, looking around the room he found it occupied by many people, all of which came to attention when Crono and his Escort came in. There was a general welcome feeling to the room and it's inhabitants, yet a heavy feeling there too.  
  
"I'm sure you would like to return to Truce soon, so let's get down to business." said the man who greeted Crono in the lobby. "My name is George McArthur, and everyone that is here is my friend." Crono nodded. "I know that being a resident of Truce, and part of the court, you probably won't have the same views as us. Also I'm taking great risk in asking you, even telling you what I'm about to. So I'm warning you now, if you do not agree with us, you will be killed."  
  
Crono leapt from his seat and made his way toward the door. Five of McArthur's friends got to the door first, each pointing a sword at Crono. "Please listen to everything I have to say before you decide, I'm sure you'll find our proposition very...revolutionary." Crono made his way back to the chair.  
  
"Are you trying to liberate Porre? If so, I don't think you'll be able to. Many have tried and have fallen at the hands of the Guardian army." Crono tried.  
  
McArthur gave a hollow laugh, "Don't you think we know this already? We want more than just a simple liberation."  
  
"Trying to take over the thrown?" Crono tried again.  
  
"Wrong again, sir."  
  
"What exactly do you want then?" Crono growled, showing defeat in this guessing game.  
  
"Like I have already said, a revolution...." 


	4. After Thoughts

CT : Dark War's Beginning - After Thoughts  
  
Crono remembered that night all too well, how he broke down and told them all of the future. He wanted to, not as if they made him, he wanted to tell them that they were right. But to go against his country? The Guardian prince fighting against his own country? I didn't seem right. How painfully true though, all he wanted to do was join their fight. The thought that he would start a war though. He would be the cause, the traitor.  
  
And what about his love? Marle would never accept this plan. Maybe if she could find some way to see his view. Maybe if he talked her into it. Crono shook his head, she would never fight her father now that she finally reconciled with him. This would never work.  
  
Crono found himself walking towards the castle. He finally decided he was thinking too much and so he quit thinking. A nice piece of pie would do him good anyways, it's been awhile since he last ate.  
  
Crono sat down in the kitchen and started eating his slice of pie. The cherries seemed to rebel against him though, saying things like 'you won't win here!' or 'you'll never eat me!' while they slip off his fork. He decided he was just tired, cherries don't talk anyway.  
  
Crono made his way downstairs, the sunlight didn't creep into the knight's quarters, he would sleep well here. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, not when his mind was still going. This couldn't be happening to him. How was he supposed to decide who wins and who fails? Why did this all fall onto his shoulders? Whether he said yes or no didn't matter, war was coming, he could feel it in his bones. It was his decision that decided the final outcome, the side he chose would be the victor, but even if he chose against the revolution bloodshed would be the great loss. Many soldiers weren't ready for war, after over 400 years of peace no one was ready.  
  
Who could help him decide the fate of this country? How would this decision affect the outcome of the future? Who else could help him with this dilemma then the guru of time himself. Running upstairs and finding Marle in her room he asked "Could I borrow your pendant for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" She started to unclasp the back.  
  
"Wanted to try something, that's all." Crono was relieved that Marle trusted him to a fault. It really never occurred to her what his true intentions were. Marle handed him the necklace and returned to what she was doing before Crono's interruption.  
  
Crono made his way to the clear area of the Guardian forest. The last remaining rift in time stood before him. Crono knew that this was his only way to find out what he was supposed to do... 


	5. Return to the End of Time

CT : Dark War's Beginning - Return to the End of Time  
  
Upon return to the forsaken End of Time, Crono found it the same as it ever was. Gasper, the Guru of Time was asleep under his light post and zapping noises could be heard from behind Spekkio's door. Crono opened the gate, causing it to creak slightly, waking up Gasper.  
  
"Ah, Crono I've been expecting you." The guru says sleepily.  
  
"You have? Oh, yes, well, then you know why I'm here." Crono walked around the room until he faced Gasper.  
  
"And I'm sorry, but this is your decision, as was your decision to face Lavos. You seem to be the key factor to everything that happens."  
  
"You mean, I have to decide myself?"  
  
"Yes, you can think aloud here, I may not help your decision, but I'm a good listener." His eyes twinkle. Crono gave him a confused glare.  
  
"I don't like to think aloud." Crono started pacing.  
  
"That seems to be a strong suit in you. This is why you haven't many enemies."  
  
"But if I don't start talking soon, I shall have many enemies."  
  
"All I can say is this; make sure your decision is one that you can live with for the rest of your life. I unfortunately, have seen all the possible outcomes. There is only one choice that results in a happy ending. You must think." Crono sat down and thought. He thought long and hard.  
  
If time were in existence, Crono would have spent several months at the end of time. But as he sat there, endlessly toiling away at the problem at hand and battling his thoughts, the people in his own time sat very still indeed. And even after several months of strategic planning he was still no better off than when he started.  
  
Saying goodbye to Gasper, Crono returned to the clearing in the forest. Walking into the castle a couple of confused guards saluted Crono.  
  
"Back so soon, sir?"  
  
Soon? Crono thought. "Oh, I just wanted a breath of fresh air." Crono continued his climb. Marle gave Crono a confused look, "That was fast." Crono gave her a kiss.  
  
"I said it was only going to take a minute."  
  
"You did, didn't you. Now, Lucca says you seem...odd...lately..."  
  
~Author: Oh! The suspense! Sorry it's short but I wanted to get it up...~ 


End file.
